Rose Weasley (Romione)
by fijip
Summary: Hermione finds out Ginny's pregnant. They realise Hermione is too. Flash-forward. Rose's birth.


"The cake you made looks great, Ginny!" -"Thanks! Magic-Box-Mix. But your Muggle-cakes are better, Hermione!"

Ginny and Hermione were preparing tea and cake in the kitchen of Ginny's and Harry's house. "Oh! I just realised I haven't told you yet, have I?" Ginny blurted out. "What is it?" Hermione asked curiously. "Harry and I we... well... we're gonna have a... I'm pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" Ginny squeaked and she looked like she'd never been happier.

"Oh my god I can't believe it! That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Hermione embraced Ginny and they jumped around the kitchen. When suddenly Hermione felt sick and had to sit down. "Are you alright, Hermione?" -"Yeah I'm fine.. My stomach just feels like I'm on a roller coaster" -"Poor you maybe we jumped a little too much" -"Yeah but I'm ok no...ooooh I think I'm gonna be sick!" With these words Hermione rushed to the toilet.

After 10 minutes she returned. "Gosh, Hermione! I hope you don't get me wrong but you look terrible." -"I feel terrible too." -"Did you eat something bad?" -"No. Not that I know of." -"Well I was sick too, you know, morning sickness. Because I'm preg..wait a minute! Hermione?" But Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione? When was your last period?" Silence. And then she responded: "Eight weeks ago." -"And you and Ron were... uhm.. active? I mean sexually?" Another deep silence. -"Mhm" -"Hermione? Hermione? You know what maybe this wasn't the best way for you to find out." Hermione was just staring at the wall, not batting an eye. So Ginny got out her wand, pointed it at Hermione and whispered: "Obliviate".

"The cake you made looks great, Ginny!" -"Thanks! Uhmm.. Magic-Box-Mix. But anyways let's go and have some tea with the guys, shall we?

A few minutes in, Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom. She rummaged through her cupboard and found what she'd been looking for. She slipped the pregnancy-test into Hermione's bag and joined the others again.

When Ron and Hermione got home, Hermione emptied her bag. "How did that get into my bag? And why? Wait! Now that I think of it, I haven't had my period for a long time." she thought to herself. So Hermione took the test. She was getting more and more exited every second when she realised she should probably tell Ron.

"Ron! Ron! Come here!" Hermione shouted over to the living-room.

"What is it Mione?" Ron asked and walked over to the bathroom, where Hermione was standing in the door.

"Just one more minute." -"Just one more minute of what?" Ron said with a puzzled look on his face. "Look! Oh my! Ron! Do you see this?" -"See what? What are you talking about?"

"Just look" Hermione said and held the little white stick under his nose. There were two pink lines on it. Hermione was smiling and it took Ron some time to realise why.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby, Ron!" Hermione cheered. Ron processed the information and after a few seconds he hugged Hermione so hard that it could've been a hug from Mrs. Weasley, Ron's Mother. "Careful Ron! I'm pregnant!" Hermione said and laughed.

9 months later

It was a rainy Friday and Hermione had spent her day reading "The tales of Beedle the bard" to her baby bump.

At 11 p.m. she and Ron went to bed. Ron first kissed Hermione, then her belly. Finally he clicked his Deluminator that Dumbledore had left him, the lights went out, and they both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

At 2:21 a.m. Hermione woke up. She had felt some contractions.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" -"Mhh... No I don't wanna go to work just yet..."

"No Ron, not work! Oh for god's sake, wake up!" Hermione gently hit him.

"What? What's going on?" Ron said in a state of confusion.

"Contractions, Ron!" -"What? What contractions? What are you talking about? What can be so important that you wake me up at 2 a.m.?"

"Your child, perhaps? Me giving birth, maybe?"

"What? Now? But... OK wait! We've planned this through! Uhmm... What do we do first?"

"Go get the bag for the hospital!" -"Right! Got it!"

An hour later Hermione was at St. Mungo's with Ron at her bedside.

"How're you doin' Mione?"

"I'm OK. I've felt better but I'm OK... Aaaaah another contraction"

"Should I call the nurse?"

"No no, I'm OK just stay here with me." Hermione replied and smiled.

"I will. I will always stay with you!" Ron said, also smiling. He came closer and they passionately kissed for a bit when Hermione suddenly stopped.

"Uhmm Ron..." Hermione said.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Maybe you should call the nurse."

"Sure. Why?"

"Well I either just peed myself or my water broke."

"Blimey! I better hurry!"

And after nine hurtful hours, Hermione held a baby-girl in her arms and Ron knelt next to the bed looking extremely proud. He patted Hermione's shoulder, kissed her and whispered:

"She has your eyes, darling" -"And your hair" Hermione replied looking proud and tired.

"What will we name her?" Ron asked. "Rose" said Hermione "Rose Weasley."


End file.
